


Problems with Loving a Pathfinder

by SanityIsSubjective



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityIsSubjective/pseuds/SanityIsSubjective
Summary: It's hard loving a Pathfinder.Short drabbles about the trials and tribulations one goes through when loving Sara Ryder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series about the ladies of the Tempest, and their favorite Pathfinder. Not in any particular order, and I may have to get creative with the romance options, but this should be interesting.
> 
> This first one is Sara x Cora, just after the bar fight with Drack (which was probably one of my favorite moments in the game, not gonna lie. The bar tender was one of the most bad-ass people in Andromeda.)

"What in the _HELL_ , Ryder?!"

Sara winced as she walked towards the docks in Kadara. She had been expecting a headache, but that was before taking Cora into account.

"Uh... hi?" she grimaced. At least she had the decency to look sheepish.

"' _Hi_ '? You walk up with a busted lip and a black eye, and ' _hi_ ' is all you can manage?" Cora was fuming as she walked up to the other woman. She looked at the lumbering Krogan behind her. "I take it this is your doing?"

Drack let out a rumbling laugh. "Actually, I'm the reason she's not worse off."

"Hey, I had it under control!" Sara protested.

"Tell that to the Salarian I pulled off of you."

"Okay, back up," Cora pinched the bridge of her nose. "What happened?"

"Well, I met up with Drack for drinks, and-"

"Stop. I already know where this is going."

Drack laughed, slapping Sara on the back and nearly knocking her over. "I'll let you deal with this, kid. Meet you back on the ship."

Sara watched him leave, desperate to avoid looking at Cora. The back of her skull burned from the other woman's stare. She began to fidget, clearing her throat before turning.

"...I can explain."

Cora sighed. This woman would be the death of her, she just knew it.

"See, there were some exiles in the bar who recognized me, and I guess they wanted revenge against the Nexus? Or something. One guy wanted to fight me and..."

"And you accepted," Cora sighed yet again. Did she sigh this much in the Milky Way? She honestly couldn't remember.

"Well, yes, but... I'm sorry," Sara rubbed her neck and stared at her feet.

She felt a light touch to her cheek and looked up. Cora stared at her, eyes full of worry and affection. She brushed her thumb over the busted lip, dried blood wiping away.

"You make my chest hurt, and not in the way you'd like."

Sara laughed, her hand coming up to rest over the one on her cheek. "So, not gonna kill me?"

Cora chuckled, setting Sara's heart aflutter. "Nope."

Sara leaned towards her, resting their foreheads together.

"I'm just gonna let Lexi know what happened instead."

Sara let out a groan, the other woman's laugh bubbling up from her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara x Suvi, after some random mission. Because you know Ryder ends up in the medbay more times than she (or Lexi) can count.

Suvi glanced at her omni-tool for what may have quite literally been the thousandth time. She sighed, seeing another 3 hours left in her shift. _This is torture_ , she decided. She wanted nothing more than to be in the medbay beside Ryder, waiting for her to wake up.

It had been a rough few hours since the ground team came back. A close call with the Kett had landed the Pathfinder with a concussion. Vetra had signaled the Tempest for an emergency pickup, and Suvi could barely keep it together when Jaal brought Sara on board. He'd told her she'd be okay, but she knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she saw it with her own eyes.

"Suvi."

She looked up and over to their pilot. Kallo's expression was unreadable as he stared at her.

"Go see her. I'll take care of things up here."

If she thought the resident Salarian could stand it, she would have kissed him. Suvi sprang from her seat and nearly broke into a sprint towards the medbay. She took the ladder down, not daring to slide as she had seen Sara do so many times. It wouldn't do good to have them both in the medbay.

"Woah there!" she nearly bumped into Liam as he left the kitchen. "She's not going anywhere you know, no need to rush."

"I know," she replied, "I just..."

"I know, I know. Just don't take out anyone else on your way there," he smiled as he walked past. Suvi didn't respond, heading towards the rear of the ship. She knew Sara was in good hands, but that didn't stop the dread from seeping into her chest.

She arrived at the door to the medbay, wondering if it was worth it to knock first, or just head in. Luckily the choice was made for her, and the doors hissed open. Suvi startled, eyes immediately looking for Ryder.

"Ah, Dr. Anwar. Come in, please."

Lexi motioned for the woman to enter. A chair had been pulled up to Sara's bed. Suvi sat, her eyes never leaving the unconscious woman's frame. She looked so peaceful, even with the slight bruising on her jaw.

"She'll be fine, don't worry. A minor concussion, some slight bruising and small lacerations. Nothing more. I'm actually surprised it took you this long to come see her," Lexi joked. Suvi couldn't help but shrink down into her seat. Why had it taken so long?

"Oh, I didn't want to get in the way of your work. Jaal told me she was fine, but..." Suvi trailed off. She grabbed Sara's hand. It was warm, even considering how cold the medbay typically was.

"It's fine, Suvi. I just finished up with her actually. She should be waking sometime soon."

Lexi walked back to her desk, typing away at the datapad in her hand. Suvi stared at Sara, slightly numb. She had been so worried when she heard the evac call. Luckily Kallo had taken the lead, her own mind coming up with the worst possible scenarios. After what had happened aboard the Archon's ship, Suvi always expected the worst.  
  
It was bad enough that the team was inside an enemy ship, with her behind a computer and able to do absolutely nothing. But hearing SAM's suggestion after they were stuck in the containment field...

"If you keep staring at me, people might start to talk."

Suvi jumped at the voice, not actually expecting Sara to be awake. Blue eyes found hers, and while they were slightly cloudy from the pain medication, Suvi had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Hi."

"Hey."

The two stared at each other, neither one wanting to say what they were thinking. Lexi cleared her throat from behind Suvi, gaining the attention of both women.

"Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I've been better," Sara coughed. "But I've also been worse, so there's that."

"That's not all that encouraging, you know."

Lexi ran her scanner over the Pathfinder, readouts flying left and right. Suvi continued to hold Sara's hand, her thumb gently moving back and forth.

"Looks like you'll be fine. But I am putting you on bed rest for the next few days," Lexi stated, earning a groan from the woman. "You need it Sara, you took a good hit to the head."

"Is it sad that that's not the first time I've been told that?"

"Yes," Suvi and Lexi replied in unison.

"Ouch, I thought you were on my side," Sara pouted, turning slightly to face Suvi.

Suvi giggled, her other hand rising to hold Sara's. "I am, love, but I've always suspected you've taken one too many blows to that lovely head of yours."

Sara pouted further, fidgeting beneath the covers. "Am I allowed to leave yet, or are you both just gonna keep picking on the injured girl?"

Lexi smiled at Ryder. "As much fun as that would be, you're free to go," she stated as Sara began to throw off the covers. "But no strenuous activity. I mean it, none," she gave the two women a pointed look.

Sara and Suvi both started to blush. "Aw, you're no fun Lexi."

"So I've been told."

Sara slowly started to get up, Suvi rising to help. She swayed as she stood, Suvi quickly grabbing her elbow to help her balance.

"Suvi, please make sure Ryder sleeps, and give her these if her head starts to hurt," Lexi stated as she passed along some pills to Suvi. "And Ryder, I want to see you first thing in the morning, understood?"

"But what if I sleep in?"

"First thing, or I'll come in there."

"You know, I may not be alone..." Sara trailed off and winked at Suvi, the redhead starting to blush once again.

"Nothing strenuous Ryder."

"Aww..."

The two started to walk off, Suvi stopping at the doors. "Thank you, Dr. T'Perro."

Lexi smiled at the other woman. "My pleasure. Now, both of you get some rest."

Suvi helped carry the Pathfinder back to her quarters, grateful that no one else seemed to be out. As they entered, Suvi sat Sara on her bed, helping her lay down and under the covers.

"Stay?" The question was so quiet Suvi wasn't sure it was spoken at all. She looked at Ryder, the hesitation evident on her face.

"Always, love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peebee x Sara, and bonus little brother Ryder!

"So, _you're_ the one who stole my sister's heart."

Peebee froze, hands hovering over her newest piece of remtech. She slowly turned to face none other than Scott Ryder, arms crossed and leaning casually against the door frame of her escape pod. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she noticed his smirk, a shadow of the one already so familiar to her.

"Umm... Hi?"

Scott laughed, pushing off the frame. "Figured I should stop by, introduce myself. Since, you know, we'll be family and all."

Peebee's eyes widened suddenly. _Wait, what?_

Scott must have noticed her discomfort. "I'm kidding. That was more to get a rise out of Sara. But I am making the rounds on the ship, and I wanted say hi."

She blinked, realizing she should probably actually say something. "Oh, no, it's fine. 'Family' is just a word I'm still getting used to."

Scott smirked again. "So I've heard."

"Oh? Have you heard a lot about me?"

It was worth it to see the blush on his face. "Well, no- I mean, nothing personal or anything. But she does talk about you a lot, you know. Gets this stupid smile on her face every time."

Peebee looked away, desperately trying to hide her own blush. She knew Sara loved her, didn't doubt it for a minute. But to know she talked about her to her brother? She remembers their early days, how distraught Sara was without Scott awake and nearby. To know that she cared enough about Peebee to talk about her so much, to someone so important to her...

"So, you're the remtech expert, right?"

Peebee turned back to Scott, glad for the change in topic. "Yep! Can't control it like you or our great leader, but I know a trick or two."

Scott chuckled. "Yeah, I think Sara has me beat on that one. I heard you built an attack bot? I'm assuming it's not the one in back there?"

"Nope! That's POC. She more like a pet than anything. You're thinking about ZAP."

"Wouldn't mind having one of those..."

"You'll have to fight your sister for that."

Scott sighed. "So that's not happening then. She likes to keep the cool stuff. Says it's a perk of being the 'big sister.'"

Peebee laughed. "I might be able to work something out. Depends on what you can trade for it."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Got any dirt on Sara?"

He laughed, leaning against a nearby crate. "Oh yeah. How much time do you have?"

"For this? I got all day."

 

* * *

   
"...she probably spent half that summer refusing to go anywhere near the edge of her bed at night. Mom and Dad were so mad at me, but I saw Dad smirking about it when he thought I wasn't looking."

Peebee let out a howl of laughter, clutching her sides. Oh, she was going to have so much fun with that...

"Wow. The great and powerful Pathfinder, afraid of 'tootsie-eaters.'"

Scott chuckled at the memory. The two had relaxed on top of the crates for some time now, Peebee having provided drinks from some hidden compartment he didn't even want to start thinking about. He had never gotten this much free time with someone who held his sister's interest before. He decided that he liked this petite ball of energy. She'd be good for Sara, a nice counter-balance to the weight he sensed on her shoulders. Even with Meridian found and the vaults activated, so much was still riding on the Pathfinder. He'd be lying if he said it didn't scare him.

"Did she ever tell you about her ex?"

Peebee had started to take a sip of her drink but immediately spit it out. "Do what now?"

Scott looked at the woman before him. Sara had told him it was... difficult to get Peebee to open up. Hard to get to a point in their relationship where it could actually be _considered_ a relationship. He may technically be the 'little' brother, but he'd be damned if he wasn't protective of his sister.

"Well, exes really. And that's not surprising. She's never told me about them either. I know she's had relationships, but nothing long-term. Or serious. No one she's ever talked about. At least, not until you."

The air grew heavy, and Peebee looked down at her drink. _Nothing serious_? _Serious_ was probably the first word she'd use to describe Ryder. Wait, had Peebee had more serious relationships that Sara? Granted, it was only Kalinda, but one was more than none, right?

"Look, I'm not saying it to scare you away or anything. I don't think I could say anything to make Sara leave. But, just... be careful with her heart, please? She's been through a lot, and the way she talks about you makes me think you're the greatest thing she's found in Andromeda. All I ask is that you remember how important you are to her."

"Scott..." Peebee tried to find her voice. She cleared her throat, willing herself to keep it together. "I came here to find things I never thought I could back home. To discover something no one else had. And I did. I found my home. With her."

Scott smiled at her. "That's all I need to know."

He set his glass down on the crate, moving to leave. As he neared the door, he turned to her. "Oh, and Peebee?"

She looked at him expectantly.

"If she ever gets on your nerves, just mention 'pink paint.' She'll shut up real quick."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for late in the game "Meridian: The Way Home." 
> 
> Sara x Cora, where Sara tries to save the world, and Cora just wants to save Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to use some of the dialogue from the game, but it fit too well for me to change it. And I feel like Cora is someone who looks completely calm and in control on the outside, but is panicking and running around like she's on fire inside. So there's that.

She couldn't stop pacing.

A thousand thoughts raced through her head. The Hyperion was taken hostage, and how the hell did they manage to undock it from the Nexus anyways? How many thousands of people were in the hands of some maniac? They hadn't even gotten most of them out of cryo yet! And where the _hell_ were they going?!

Not to mention...

Cora stopped, willing herself to breathe. Sara was somewhere inside the Remnant city, and they couldn't reach her. Not over the comm, and regardless of how many times Drack shot the door, not physically either.

This mission should have been easy. How... how did it all go to shit so quick...?

 

* * *

 

 

"All right. Suvi, Kallo - be prepared to download everything we can once we get in there. I want to make sure that we have a flight plan to Meridian as soon as I get back on the ship," Sara looked at them both, waiting for acknowledgement.

The entire crew stood around the table in the meeting room, laying out a plan of action. Sara turned to Lexi.

"Be ready in case there's another Destroyer in there."

Cora shuddered, remembering the last time they had faced one. The turrets had shredded through their shields. She spent most of the battle boosting the team's shields, and even then a few bullets had managed to get through. Between herself, Sara, and Vetra, Lexi probably removed an entire clip's worth of rounds from them and their armor...

"Peebee, Jaal - you're with me. The rest of you be ready for when we land in Meridian. All gear and weapons need to be combat-ready."

Cora stared at her, not quiet realizing what had just happened.

"We land in twenty. Dismissed."

The crew started to leave, but Cora stayed still, finally finding her voice.

"I'm sorry, but _what_?"

Everyone froze, stares shifting between Cora and the Pathfinder. Vetra and Suvi glanced at each other, Gill and Kallo both desperately trying watch without looking.

Sara sighed, not meeting the other woman's gaze. "Would you excuse us, please?"

The team took the hint, and quickly went downstairs and to their own business.

"Cora..."

"No, don't start with me," she fumed, her anger rising by the second. "You really expect me to stay up here while you face God-knows-what down there?"

"Yes," Ryder replied, tone even and face expressionless.

Cora scoffed. "Are you out of your mind? You're not going down there-"

"Lieutenant Harper." Sara's sharp tone stopped her in her tracks. "I understand what you want, but this is an order. You will remain on the ship with the others for this mission."

Cora stared at her, desperately trying to find her voice. She couldn't be sidelined, not now and not by her. "...Sara..." her voice cracked as she said her name.

Sara turned to face her, eyes shiny and reflecting the stars just a little too brightly. "Cora," she replied in a soft voice. "I want you there with me, but I don't know what's going to happen. This could all go horribly wrong, but we don't have any other options. I need you up here," she walked to the other woman, reaching for her hands and threading their fingers together. "You're my second on this ship. If something does happen," she gulped, "I need to know that everyone will be taken care of. That what needs to be done, will be done. And you're the only person I know who can do it."

Cora looked at their hands, thumbs rubbing over the backs of Sara's. "If something happens to you..."

"I know," she replied. "You'll come down and drag my ass back up here."

Cora chuckled. "That's the least of your worries."

 

* * *

 

"Ryder! There you are!"

Cora startled out of her memories, watching Lexi run towards Ryder. The Pathfinder was doubled over, Peebee and Jaal on either side of her, both of them looking like they desperately wanted to help but unsure if they should.

"News on the ark?"

Sara walked towards the group as Kallo responded over the comm.

"Still headed to Meridian with a small flotilla. You got the last signal before the Archon locked it down."

Liam grew anxious. "We're not letting that stand, be ready to move."

Cora reached for him. "Wait. We need a plan."

"Stop ship, kill jerk," Peebee snapped at her.

"With _what_?!" Cora snapped back.

"Maybe we're outgunned, but there's always a way! There's... a way..." Sara drifted off, looking towards a nearby terminal. She limped to it while the others continued to bicker.

"He's got the Hyperion, that's how many thousand hostages?" Vetra echoed Cora's earlier thoughts.

"How many worlds does he destroy if we don't move?" Drack replied gruffly.

Cora tried to reason with them, "And how many do we save if we get ourselves killed?"

"Well we have to do something! Right?" Peebee exclaimed from beside her.

Cora could feel her temper rising again. These people weren't soldiers, they didn't know how to ready for a real battle. They couldn't just throw themselves at the Archon and hope for the best!

"I know!" she replied. "But the Tempest is one ship, and she isn't even armed!"

The ground shook beneath them, all eyes turning to look for the source. Cora reached for her gun, biotics starting to flare until she spotted Sara at the terminal. She watched as the terminal activated, and a large ship rose, seemingly at Sara's command. She was breathless as she walked towards the Pathfinder. This huge, towering ship? With enough like it, they might actually stand a chance.

"You... did an impossible thing," Peebee stated, in complete awe at the massive structure.

Cora felt a brief spark of hope light in her chest. "Can you keep that up? Have them fight for us?"

She looked at Ryder then, watching as blood slowly dripped from her nose. Cora's eyes widened, fear extinguishing the spark in her chest. "...Sara..."

Ryder wiped the blood from her face, turning back to her crew. She refused to meet Cora's eyes. The others hadn't noticed, hadn't realized how pale the Pathfinder had just gotten, hadn't seen the shake in her hands. Cora looked at Lexi, the two women silently communicating their fears over their leader. Cora couldn't focus on the team's growing optimism, hearing but not listening to the Pathfinder's rallying speech. She desperately wanted to reach out to her, offer her comfort and a shoulder, like she had been given so many times before.

Before she could even make a move for the other woman's hand, her speech was finished and she headed back to the Tempest, the others following after. Cora stayed behind, not noticing Lexi do the same.

"I'll do some quick scans when we get on board. I have several serums that can help boost her. I'm not sure if SAM is back online, but..."

"Thanks Lexi," Cora replied, still staring after Ryder. She sighed before following, Lexi right behind her.

 

  
Cora stood at the helm of the ship, staring out into the expanse around them. They were in orbit over the Remnant city, waiting to take off to Meridian. The crew had gone their separate ways, calling in favors and trades, anything to help them in this upcoming battle. Cora had already contacted Pathfinder Vederia and arranged for as many huntresses as she could. They would need as many experienced fighters as they could get, and no one was more experienced than the Asari.

She sighed, opening a comm to the Pathfinder. "Everyone is prepping Pathfinder. But we should talk."

A short pause before the reply. "I'll be there in a few."

Cora closed the comm, facing the stars again. Worries and what-ifs flew through her mind. She was a soldier; she was used to planning for the unexpected. But this? This was so much harder. At least back in the Milky Way, they knew what to expect. Meridian appeared to be a hollow sphere based on the data they had. Who knew what was in it? What if they weren't only fighting Kett when they got there?

The doors behind Cora opened, and Sara entered the bridge.

"I saw what happened out there," Cora started, unwilling and unable to turn around to face her.

"Waste of a good speech if you didn't."

Cora sighed, a smirk trying to pull at her lips. Leave it to Sara Ryder to try to be funny when staring down death. Again.

"Not that, and you know it. Using Remnant without SAM hurts you. A lot."

"I... yes," Sara sighed. "Don't let the others know. They can't know."

Cora closed her eyes. "I know. They're not soldiers, but you make them think they can be. And maybe that will be enough." She turned to face Sara. "All I know is... We can't bury another Pathfinder..."

Sara looked at her. Bags and worry lines darkened her face. Even still, Sara had seen nothing as beautiful as she was in that moment.

"You won't have to."

It was wishful thinking, they both knew it. Both women were smart enough to know the odds, to realize there was no guarantee of anything at this point. Sara was a great Pathfinder, a great leader, but she wasn't invincible. Some might think cheating death three times over would prove the opposite, but Cora couldn't help think that each time she came back, it wouldn't be long until she couldn't.

Cora looked down as she started to leave. "Good luck."

Sara caught her arm as she passed. "Cora..."

Something in Cora snapped. She grabbed the front of Ryder's undersuit, pulling her into a crushing kiss. Sara's hands went to her hips, tugging their bodies flush against each other. Lips and teeth clashed as the two desperately tried to convey everything words couldn't. Slowly they pulled apart, both gasping for breath. Foreheads touching, their gasps and pants were the only thing to break the silence that surrounded them.

"I love you, Cora Harper."

A low sob escaped Cora, her grip tightening until her knuckles turned white. She couldn't loose this, couldn't loose her. Slowly she pulled herself together, finally looking Ryder in the eyes.

"I love you too. Now let's finish this."

Ryder gave her a light kiss before pulling away. "Aye aye, Ma'am."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara x Suvi, and a pet pyjak.

"Stop that pyjak!"

Suvi glanced up from her datapad at the shout. She sat on the third floor of the Tempest, tea in hand as she reviewed a new paper analyzing the sulfur content on Kadara. Since the vault activation, the water had cleaned significantly while the ground kept a stable concentration. The paper theorized that the vault didn't clean the water, but altered the absorption capabilities of the surrounding porous rocks. Effectively, the vault created a siphon for the chemicals, rather than a purifying effect seen on the other planets. It was an interesting theory, one that Suvi wanted to explore more fully. Unfortunately, it seemed that today was not the day for it.

"What in the world...?" She stood from her seat near the window, looking over the railing below. Vetra stormed up to Ryder who appeared to be holding something behind her back.

"Give him to me. Now."

"He didn't mean it Vetra, promise!"

Suvi sighed and started down the ramp towards the two.

"What's going on?" Cora asked as she exited her room.

"This... thing," Vetra steamed, pointing behind Sara, "got into my stash of Blast-O's!"

Cora and Suvi both sighed, looking at the resident Pathfinder.

"Well, you should have locked them up!"

The two woman gave her a flat look. It was a lame excuse and she knew it.

"Drack! Get ready to make pyjak for dinner!" Vetra yelled over her shoulder, into the cargo bay behind her.

"Finally!" came the yelled reply. Ryder visibly paled.

Suvi felt pity for her girlfriend. The pet was... unusual, but he was rather sweet to her. And Sara held a soft spot for the monkey-like creature. She always pouted when the animal would curl up next to Suvi and not her.

"Alright, alright. No one's going to eat him." She walked up to the Pathfinder and took the pet from behind her back. "Sara, you owe Vetra some replacement boxes when we get back to the Nexus."

"Aww..." Sara whined. "Do you know how expensive that stuff is?"

"Yes!" Vetra shouted. "That's why I'm so mad!"

"Sara," Suvi turned to the woman. "Apologize to Vetra."

"Seriously?"

" _Sara_..."

Ryder sighed. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't. Otherwise we'll be making a pit stop on Elaaden."

"But-"

"And Sara," Suvi stopped her. "I think your friend here needs to be kept out of the cargo bay."

"I can assist with that, Dr. Anwar," SAM responded. "I've put into place a lock on the doors towards the cargo bay, as well as the crew quarters and rooms that have been commandeered by the ground team."

"Thank you SAM."

"Traitor," Sara murmured, arms crossing in front of her chest.

"Is that okay with you, Vetra?"

Vetra sighed. "It won't replace what that thing ate, but as long as Ryder resupplies the case I'll be okay."

"The whole case?!" Ryder exclaimed. "No way he ate that much!"

"Don't worry," Suvi interjected, "she will."

Cora smirked at the Pathfinder before returning to her room. Vetra spared one last glare at the pet before leaving as well. Suvi turned to her girlfriend and began scratching the ears of the young pet.

"Not fair. I thought we were friends."

Suvi laughed. "We are, and more. And if you had kept that up, Vetra probably wouldn't have hesitated to practice some 'friendly fire' next time you're out in the field."

Sara sighed, knowing when to admit defeat. She slowly walked up to the redhead. "Ah. My hero."

Suvi giggled, letting the pyjak jump down. She threw her arms over the other woman's shoulders, Ryder's hands coming to rest on her waist. "Someone has to save the Pathfinder."


End file.
